Creation Universe Manager
Creation Universe Manager (作成ユニバースマネージャ Sakusei yunibāsumanēja), known as Drill Land Manager (ドリルランドマネジャー Doriru Rando Manejā) in Japan, is a 2005 freemium video game developed by Blue Mario Games and published by Gamegotchi and BMG, which blends a major part of the amusement park setting and the soccer management system. It was released on October 9, 2005 in US, Europe and Japan. It is available for the PC, with the Mac and Linux versions being released almost five years later. Gameplay At profile creation, the players can be male (resembles a soccer coach) or female (resembles a ballet girl), depending on the gender of the player. The player controls a person who can manage one of six themed areas in Creation Universe; Magical Land (includes Harder than Ever), World of Igor the Mii, Drillimation Central, Camp PB&J Otter, Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld. The player cycles through Sundays since October 9, 2005, the game's release date. Throughout the gameplay, the player usually receives news about referee changes on Creation Boxing and Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga (since year 7, week forty), injuries and, after the player receives the news item about an injury, he/she can choose to cure the person injured. The game cycles through 24 hours in Creation Universe, in which one day lasts 12 minutes. Days Monday through Saturday are simulation days (the player can freely move around the theme he/she controls, in an isometric perspective, and can also do management tasks) while Sunday is a management day (has infinite time run). Each ''year ''(begins each second Sunday of October), the player can choose to stay in the same area or change to a different area. It is also possible to return to an area the player was on before. The player can also choose to close the rides for a week, two weeks, a month or six months, depending on the injury number, or can cure the all injured. Players can also manage the Creation Stadium and the Guyish Central Detention, which are the enclaves of Guyish Central. The player can also manage Mametchi's Giant Stadium, the enclave of Mametchi's GotchiWorld. The player can also rearrange rides around the park and choose to put some on the warehouse, and can also "expand" the territory of the chosen area (borders with other areas remain unchanged), and, unlike the real Creation Universe, the Capital City merge doesn't happen. An update was confirmed by Gamegotchi which adds the Capital City merge. Upon merge of Capital City, the player gets rides from Drillimation Central and can move around that part. Because of this, a new mode was added in all releases called "The New Central" with the regular mode being called "Casual Memories". The game also has online support, where players can share and help other players managing clubs and can visit their own themed areas in Creation Universe. Mac and Linux release It was announced on the game's 4th anniversary that Gamegotchi and Blue Mario Games would release Creation Universe Manager for the Mac and Linux as Creation Universe Management Simulator. These releases also add Comedy Land as an area the player can manage, with them retaining the gameplay as seen on the 2005 PC version. The Mac version was released on June 23, 2009 with the Linux version being released on September 19, 2009. Reception The game was met with positive reviews. Most game portals gave the game an A (example), with its average score being an 8.0/10. Walkthrough Is listed here. Sprites To be listed.